Eternellement avec toi
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS DMHG "Qu'as tu fait ? Tu devais me laisser partir et m'oublier..." Et elle leva les yeux vers lui, si tendres, si amoureux. Son coeur chavira et il oublia tout, les Mangemorts, la Mort, tout.... POV.DM
1. Belle Nuit

_Je crois que c'est une de mes préférées, celle-là, aussi..._**

* * *

**

**oOo** Eternellement avec toi **oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Belle Nuit_

Je t'observe virevoltante dans ta robe bleutée. Tu passes de Weasley à Potter et de Potter à Weasley. Ton rire cristallin monte jusqu'au ciel magique, arrive jusqu'à mon cœur. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire. Tu rencontres mes yeux et ton regard s'illumine. Tu m'envoies un baiser du bout des doigts. Tes amis ouvrent des yeux ronds et cherchent le destinataire, mais déjà, tu te remets à danser, attrapant les mains de Londubat et de Weasley, qui immédiatement te font tournoyer.

Ma Mione, tu es si belle. Rayonnante, parmi ces visages sombres et crispés par la peur. Je suis assis à une table, seul et je t'observe, t'épie. Tu te retrouves au centre de Gryffondor qui tapent dans leurs mains, heureux. Je te dévore des yeux. Tu m'appartiens, ma douce…

Et soudain, te voilà qui te dirige vers moi, tes camarades s'écartant de ton passage. Tu me tires par la main et m'entraînes sur la piste. La surprise est de taille et les conversations s'éteignent pour mieux nous regarder. Je suis un instant gêné. Les Serpentards nous fixent avec dégoût. Tu tires la langue, d'une manière enfantine à Potter qui te fais un mince sourire. Tu ries en apercevant Weasley, affalé sur une chaise et sa sœur lui faisant de l'air.

Les slows débutent et sans plus attendre, tu te serres contre moi.

Cela fait quatre mois que nous nous aimons dans le plus grand des secrets.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le bal de la St Valentin. La fête des amoureux. Et tu as décidé de nous montrer officiellement.

Je me perds dans ton chocolat. Et je sourie, tant j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Tu me murmures un "pas encore…" que je comprends.

Danser ensemble est une chose, s'embrasser publiquement en est une autre.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnent et dans un nouveau rire, tu m'entraînes dans les couloirs. Tu donnes notre mot de passe au tableau. Nous passons dans notre salle commune de Préfet-en-chef, en coup de vent. Et sans une hésitation, tu commandes, de ta voix impérieuse, au serpent qui protège ma chambre, de s'ouvrir. Je retiens mon souffle. La pièce est verte et argent mais une certaine chaleur se dégage de ma chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Tu vas vers la fenêtre et regarde tendrement le parc de Poudlard. Puis, tu te tournes vers moi, toujours planté au milieu de la pièce. Alors, lentement, tu fais glisser les bretelles de ta robe princière. Comprenant enfin, où tu veux en venir, je fais quelques pas dans ta direction, au moment où ton vêtement tombe par terre.

Je te parcours tout entière, mes yeux si froids te font frissonner. Je comble les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent et t'enlace avec délice. Je te réchauffe de ma cape, pose mes lèvres sur ta peau brûlante. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi et j'y lis une détermination qui me fait chavirer de bonheur.

Je te soulève dans mes bras, aussi légère qu'un ange et te dépose doucement sur la couette émeraude.

Ce moment qui va suivre, ma Mione, je le veux à jamais, gravé dans ma mémoire, dans mon cœur et dans mon âme.

**°oOo°**

Je me réveille en sursaut et te cherche auprès de moi. Ta chaleur rassurante a disparu. Tout en sueur, je me lève, paniqué, et t'aperçois enfin, debout devant la grande fenêtre. La lune joue avec ton visage, encadré par tes boucles miel. Je remarque, perplexe, que tu as revêtu ta robe de bal. Je murmure ton nom. Tu tournes la tête et tes yeux sont embués de larmes.

Pendant quelques secondes, je cherche la raison qui te fait si mal, avant de ressentir cette violente douleur au bras. Avec horreur, je vois la Marque sur mon avant-bras, mouvante et noire.

Il m'appelle.

Je me rhabille rapidement, sans te regarder, ignorant la souffrance sur ma peau. J'ai mis mon costume que je portais hier, au bal. Ou, tout à l'heure. Quelle heure est-il ?

Soudain, tu t'agrippes à ma chemise et sanglote.

J'ai mal au coeur que de te voir dans cette détresse. De lire le hurlement muet du fond de tes yeux. Je souffre de te quitter. Tu t'es donnée à moi, corps et âme. Tu as réveillé mon cœur de pierre. Et pour cela, je t'aime.

Oui, exactement. Je t'aime. T'aime plus que tout. Plus que ma vie, c'est certain.

- Je t'aime.

Tu te figes un instant, mais ne réponds pas. Je ne peux t'en vouloir. C'est si dur de prononcer ces mots…

Je continue de te serrer contre ma poitrine, la tête posée sur tes cheveux. Je les caresse tendrement. La Marque brûle encore, plus fort. Je sursaute et m'éloigne de toi pour m'empêcher de vomir, tant la douleur est insoutenable.

Je vois dans tes yeux la supplication muette que tu m'adresses et j'y réponds en secouant négativement la tête. Ma Mione, nous avions dit non. Malgré tout, tu continues d'insister. Un vrai supplice pour moi.

Devant mon refus, tu attrapes ta cape et la noue autour de ton cou. Je crois que tu vas partir, alors, je te dis adieu, sans savoir, que tu vas tenter de me suivre et ainsi commettre une erreur.

Une erreur mortelle.

Un dernier baiser sur ton front nacré et je te tourne le dos pour oublier ton chocolat brûlant. Pour oublier ton chagrin, ta colère et ta peur.

Du bout de mes doigts, je touche la Marque noire sur mon bras, à travers le tissu. Pas la peine de la voir, pour sentir sa présence. Je suis chauffé à blanc.

Au contact de la Marque, je transplane au lieu du rendez-vous.

Je te sens, trop tard, attraper le bout de ma cape.

Je t'emporte avec moi.

Loin de tes amis et de leur sécurité.

Loin de la vie.

Avec moi et mon amour.

Vers ta perte.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Douces Morts

_Voici la suite..._

* * *

**oOo **Eternellement avec toi **oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Douces Morts_

Merlin, ma Mione… Qu'as-tu fait ?

J'ai transplané, toi accrochée à ma cape.

J'ai transplané au repaire du Lord, au milieu d'un cercle de Mangemorts.

Leurs yeux à tous se plissent de surprise tandis que tu te mets dans mes bras, tremblante. Je sens tes larmes me glisser sur les bras, tracer des sillons mouillés sur ma peau pâle. La douleur de mon bras s'atténue maintenant que je suis arrivé.

Enfin remis, les fidèles se tournent vers le Maître. Le rouge de ses yeux brûle de dégoût. Les traits de mon père sont emprunt d'un mépris profond, sans fond.

Tu lèves la tête et croises le regard du Seigneur. Il se lève de son trône, furieux de lire tant d'insolence sur ton si beau visage. Il fait un geste de la main et je vois les Mangemorts s'approcher lentement de nous, avec délectation, les yeux brillants. Mon père, mon terrible géniteur, n'a pas bougé de la droite du Lord.

Merlin, ma Mione, qu'as-tu fait ?

Pourquoi t'es-tu agrippée à moi ?

Tu devais me laisser partir, comme il en était convenu. Nous devions nous aimer et ensuite nous séparer d'un commun accord.

Ma si jolie, tu n'as pas respecté les termes du contrat. Mais comment aurais tu pu ?

Notre amour ne verrait que l'échec. Nous en étions conscient, aussi vivions-nous, au jour le jour. Mais, tu m'avais promis, ma douce, que le moment venu, tu me laisserais partir, et m'oublierais…

Te rends-tu compte, amour, dans quelle situation tu es rendue ?

Tu te blotties de nouveau contre moi. Je te force à croiser mon regard. Tes yeux chocolat brillent un petit peu. Des larmes perlent de tes cils et tes joues sont trempées. Je passe un doigt pour recueillir une de tes larmes et la pose sur ma langue. Salée. Désespérée. Elle est toi. Une partie de ton âme. Je baisse la tête et t'embrasse doucement. J'entends les cris de dégoût des Mangemorts. Je n'y prête aucune attention. Je presse tendrement tes lèvres au goût de larmes. Tu me réponds avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Puis, tu te recules d'un pas et te tournes vers lui. Ignorant ses fidèles, tu lui parles. Lui conte ta rage et ta haine, lui prophétise sa perte, lui siffle tes malédictions. Des flammes de feu dansent dans ses yeux. Un claquement des doigts et son serpent trace des cercles autour de nous. Mon père s'approche de nous, de moi. Il me crache dessus, m'offrant son eau précieuse de Sang-Pur. Je lui sourit. C'est la première fois que je lui sourit. La dernière aussi. Je le sens qui se tend, prêt à me bondir dessus, grondant de colère, mais le Lord le rappelle.

Ma douce, tu viens toucher ma joue. Ta main se faufile dans mes cheveux, chatouille mon cou, trace des lettres d'amour sur ma peau blanche. En temps normal, j'aurais ri, t'aurais prie dans mes bras et allongé avec amour sur mon lit pour mieux t'embrasser.

Mais, aujourd'hui, ces petits gestes veulent tout dire.

Tu me dis adieu à ta façon. Tu as compris que cette fois je ne pourrais pas te sauver, ni personne d'ailleurs et tu me demandes de l'accepter.

Tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds et ta bouche se colle près de mon oreille. Ton souffle chaud me fait frissonner alors que tu me murmures, avec toutes ta peine, ta douceur et ton amour, ses petits mots qui me serrent le cœur.

- Je t'aime.

J'ai la gorge nouée et ne peux répondre. Malgré tout, ces mots se lisent dans mes yeux, mon corps te le hurle, mon cœur t'appelle et mon âme saigne.

Tout à notre jeu amoureux, nous n'avons pas remarqué les Mangemorts, tout près de nous. Et tandis que tu m'embrasses, pour la dernière fois, de notre courte vie, le Seigneur lève sa baguette et s'exclame, presque avec délice, les deux morts de mort. Je te sens te raidir et tes lèvres se glacer. Elles sont plus dures que les miennes. Un sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge. Heureusement que je te tiens… Tu te détaches de moi et je croise tes yeux, éteins pour toujours. Ton chocolat est figé, mais un timide sourire étire tes lèvres. Je niche ma tête dans ton cou. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Doucement, je t'allonge sur le sol, si jolie dans ta robe de bal. Pendant une seconde, j'ai peur que, sur les dalles gelées, tu n'attrapes froid, mais maintenant, plus jamais, tu ne souffriras.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon Ange. Je viens te rejoindre.

Soudain, il se met à pleuvoir fort sur mon visage et l'orage gronde.

Ce sont mes rivières de larmes qui s'échappent de mon acier et mes plaintes rauques d'amour qui monte jusqu'au ciel.

Je vois le serpent qui s'éloigne. Alors, je lève ma baguette et le rayon émeraude le frappe de plein cœur, le tuant net. Ainsi ma Mione, ton Survivant a le champs libre. Son ennemi est plus mortel qu'un mortel. Son dernier Horcruxe est détruit, par un fidèle. Un fidèle rebelle. Je vois le cri muet sur la bouche sans lèvres du Monstre. La peur envahit son visage et dilate son rouge de sang.

Les Mangemorts ne comprennent la raison de son épouvante.

Je m'agenouille près de toi et te serre contre ma poitrine, te berce du mieux que je peux, essaie de te communiquer un peu de ma chaleur de vivant.

Puis, tout se fige, tandis que je sens la magie mortelle me percuter. Je m'effondre à genoux, mon acier fixé sur la voûte sombre, ta petite main serrée dans la mienne et ta tête nichée au creux de mon bras.

La dernière image, que j'emporte au Paradis, est celle de ton corps, si beau dans la mort, hurlant ton amour éternel.

* * *

_Dernier chapitre..._


	3. Amants Eternels

_C'est la fin de ma fic... Bonne lecture._

* * *

**oOo **Eternellement avec toi **oOo**

**°°O°°**

_Amants Eternels_

Le serpent gisait à terre, mort, quand je suis arrivé avec l'Ordre et les Aurors. Des élèves de Poudlard m'avaient suivi. Beaucoup. Ron et Ginny, aussi.

Voldemort me regardait avec crainte. Il devait sentir qu'il n'était plus immortel… Nous avons combattu longtemps. Et je l'ai tué. Il y a eu le Priori Incantatum. Mes parents et Cédric m'ont supplié et encouragé.

J'ai accompli mon destin.

Mais, à présent, que je n'ai plus de but, que vais-je faire de ma vie ? J'ai tant souffert, perdu tant de gens que j'aimais. Il vaudrait mieux que je meure, pour qu'ainsi, plus aucunes traces de cette guerre ne survivent.

La main de Ginny se referme sur la mienne. Elle vient de perdre un frère. Je l'embrasse, ici, dans ce château glacial, au milieu de cadavres. Le cri de Ron nous sort de notre rêverie. Je me précipite, Gin, sur mes talons.

Mon cœur se brise de nouveau, à la vue de mon meilleur ami, à genoux près du corps de Mione. Ginny hurle et s'effondre, sanglotante. Je ne la console pas.

Vide de toutes émotions, je m'approche d'Hermione, ignorant Ron, secoué de spasmes. A mon tour, je m'agenouille et lui prends la main. La droite. La gauche est déjà prise. Drago Malefoy la lui serre. La tête de Mione est nichée sur son épaule.

Maintenant que j'ai vaincu Voldemort, que mon fardeau est allégé, je peux pleurer. Les larmes glissent, de véritables torrents… Elles s'écrasent sur le visage pâle de ma Mione, tandis que je resserre ma prise sur sa main de morte. Ron se redresse et essaie de la prendre dans ses bras. Je l'arrête d'un geste. Je ne peux lui permettre de déranger Hermione, dans son dernier repos, malgré que je sache qu'il l'aimait.

Notre Mione est morte. Partie, haut dans le ciel. Elle dort éternellement avec son ange, dans une posture qui trahit tout leur amour. Et malgré ma haine pour Malefoy, je sais qu'il a rendu Mione heureuse, durant ses quelques mois qu'ils ont passé ensemble, qu'il l'a aimée plus que personne auparavant.

Et ça, Malefoy, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

* * *

_Finish !!! J'espere que vous avez aimé !!! Bisous à tous et à trés bientôt, j'espère !_


End file.
